1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a transmission system comprising a transmitter having an encoder for coding an input signal of the transmitter, said encoder comprising analysis means for deriving at least one analysis coefficient from the input signal, and quantization means for deriving a level number representing a quantization level of said analysis coefficient, the transmitter being arranged for transmitting an encoded signal comprising the level number to a receiver, the receiver comprising a decoder for deriving a decoded signal from the encoded signal. The present invention is also related to a transmitter, a receiver, an encoder, a decoder, a transmission method and an receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmission system according to the preamble is known from GSM recommendation 06.10, GSM full rate speech transcoding published by European Telecommunication Standardisation Institute (ETSI) January 1992.
Such transmission systems can be used for transmission of e.g. speech signals via a transmission medium such as a radio channel, a coaxial cable or an optical fiber. Such transmission systems can also be used for recording of (speech) signals on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape or disc. Possible applications are automatic answering machines or dictating machines.
In modern speech transmission system, the speech signals to be transmitted are often coded using the analysis by synthesis technique. In this technique, a synthetic signal is generated by means of a synthesis filter which is excited by a plurality of excitation sequences. The synthetic speech signal is determined for a plurality of excitation sequences, and an error signal representing the error between the synthetic signal, and a target signal derived from the input signal is determined. The excitation sequence resulting in the smallest error is selected and transmitted in coded form to the receiver.
The properties of the synthesis filter are derived from characteristic features of the input signal by analysis means. In general, the analysis coefficients often in the form of so-called prediction coefficients are derived from the input signal. These prediction coefficients are regularly updated to cope with the changing properties of the input signal. The prediction coefficients are also transmitted to the receiver. In the receiver, the excitation sequence is recovered, and a synthetic signal is generated by applying the excitation sequence to a synthesis filter. This synthetic signal is a replica of the input signal of the transmitter.
Often the update period of the analysis coefficients is larger than the duration of an excitation sequence. Mostly, an integer number of excitation sequences fits in one update period of the analysis coefficients. In order to improve the quality of the signal synthesized at the receiver, in the known transmission system the interpolated analysis coefficients are calculated for each excitation sequence. With the interpolation between consecutive analysis coefficients a substantial amount of computations are involved.
A second reason for using interpolation is in the case one set of analysis parameters is received in error. An approximation of said erroneously received set of analysis parameters can be obtained by interpolating the level numbers of the previous set analysis parameters and the next set of analysis parameters.